Everything Has Changed
by XOXOSG
Summary: The feelings and unsteady details that were ignited by the locker room kiss get hashed out between the hyperactive teenage boy and the strawberry blonde teenage girl


**Summary: The feelings and unsteady details that were ignited by the locker room kiss get hashed out between the hyperactive teenage boy and the strawberry blonde teenage girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the song Everything Has Changed**

**Song Credit: Everything Has Changed by: Taylor Swift/Ed Sheeran**

**Author's Note: Okay so I haven't updated The Collection in a week or so, but I am working on a chapter for it at the moment but this plot bunny popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So I wrote this all in one night and I hope you like it very much, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

Absolutely everything had changed. But then again it felt like nothing had changed because no real action had been taken. It was so utterly cliché to say that one kiss had changed everything between a certain hyperactive teenage boy and a certain strawberry blonde teenage girl, but it was absolutely the truth. It had been a few weeks since it had happened and although they hadn't spoken of it they were still managing to maintain their friendship and to keep the event from the (most) of the pack.

Now things were different. Now he wasn't the only one giving longing looks across the room, and he did notice that. When his eyes glanced at her for the first time since the kiss, as they sat in science class, he hadn't expected to lock his brown ones with her green ones. She noticed immediately and averted her eyes, but moments later her gaze returned to him.

Neither of them had acknowledged this either, well at least audibly. Things were too crazy with all of the supernatural things they had to encounter on a daily basis. But once after they both had caught each other staring, once it was different.

It was different this time because it was at lunch and they were sitting in the cafeteria, too many people and too much commotion for anyone else to notice. They were a few tables away from each other, Scott and Stiles at their own table and Lydia wrapped under her (former) Alpha twin's arm. Aiden was rambling to his brother about something and Lydia was uninterested in her plate of pasta. She looked up and he was already looking this time. Neither of them looked away this time, for a few moments it was like a staring contest, a moment where it was like they were the only two people in the room. Not many people could do what they did, but they their intellect made it possible for them. His longing look of want ignited her response.

_"I'm sorry."_ She conveyed with nothing but her face and her eyes and he understood her perfectly, like he was reading her mind.

_"Don't be sorry, I'm just pathetic."_

_"No, you're not…I'm sorry. Let me be sorry."_ It was a short…conversation, if that was what it was supposed to be called but it was something and it was all they could manage at the present moment.

Things continued on with the two of them casually conversing but intimately staring for a few weeks, not always "conversations" though. Mostly his look was one of "I want you" and hers was "I think I could maybe want you too". But he really didn't understand that look. But he was starting to understand it more after her and Aiden started sitting at separate tables and stopped talking in general, except occasionally in a pack meeting. But that's when the dreams started.

The mind crippling, indistinguishable from reality, make you want to scream and cry, makes your skin crawl, utterly terrifying type of dreams…no…nightmares.

And one night after a week or two of said dreams, naturally there was a supernatural disturbance in the area. So just like always Stiles and Lydia were assigned to do the research, find out what new big bad was plaguing the town again.

Hour by hour things seemed to get more awkward between the pair; silence was beginning to become uncomfortable, especially for two people who tended to talk nonstop. His dad even took notice to it when he walked in the room to bring them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and to notify them that he was working the graveyard shift again for the week. It was getting late and the two of them had even started to nod off a few times when Stiles felt the need to say utter words that weren't about shape shifting beings.

"Okay can we please just talk about the elephant in the room?" He questioned as she spun on the swivel chair she was sitting in, eyebrow cocked slightly.

"What elephant in the room? I really hope we're not dealing with a gigantic elephant with supernatural powers because that would be pretty hard to handle don't you think?" Sass coated her words like some sort of powerful venom.

"Very funny," He sighed as he narrowed his eyes at her, somewhat annoyed. "I know you know what I'm talking about." Stiles placed a book he was reading from to the side of him and stood up from his position on the floor and began pacing.

"Um not really." She challenged, emitting a half smile at his antics as she yawned audible. She'd figured she would be here all night so she had packed herself a change of clothes in case, and her pajama set was starting to feel more and more comfortable with each passing second on the clock.

"Well…fine…the elephant in the room is…"

"Is?" Okay would he just spit it out already?

"Is…that you kissed me! You kissed _me_! And I don't know why but you've been giving me those looks. Those looks from across the room," he was pacing and his arms were flailing in true Stiles fashion "those same type of looks that I've given you for the past several years…"

"Stiles" she tried to interrupt, somewhat understanding where he was going.

"Sh-Lydia just let me finish okay? I just don't understand why you keep looking at me like that, why _we_ keep looking at each other. And you're not even with Aiden anymore which makes me think a lot of things that I won't get into right now. But I guess it all leads back to the question of why you kissed me. Like I know…you we're trying to stop my panic attack, but you don't like me so that is kind of the definition of torture, and…" He inhaled deeply trying desperately to regain his oxygen supply.

"And?" Her face was more serious now as she tried to follow along with what he was saying and tried to understand her on concerns and feelings.

"And I just want to know why you kissed me…I mean it just seems like a weird way to stop a panic attack…not that I'm complaining, I just–" He stopped mid-sentence because she rose from her sitting position on his desk chair and walked towards him, not stopping at the natural human space boundary. She was looking up at him for a brief second but he barley registered that at all because a millisecond later her soft lips were, for the second time, on his. Briefly, but they were there.

"I kissed you because I liked you." She whispered as she pulled away. "Not just because you were having a panic attack. That was just a really good excuse." A small smile formed on her soft pink lips.

"Yeah that's pretty good I suppose."

"I know it may be hard to believe but it's true. I like you and the kiss confused me a little, something that doesn't happen often. So I'm sorry if I made you feel unsure of anything."

"Don't be. Even if you did it wouldn't really have been that bad. It was more like a wish come true."

"Well then maybe we can do it more often," she paused realizing how impossibly close their bodies still were, only an inch or two between the pair. "if that's okay with you."

"Lydia you can do whatever the hell you want to me and it will be totally fine with me." A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Good. Now it's pretty late and I'm going to fall over if I don't get some sleep. Do you think we can go to bed now?" She said stepping away you get her clothes out of her tote bag.

"Uh yeah, that's fine." His voice was shaky; she knew that he had been having nightmares about all kinds of things.

"You'll be fine, I can stay with you, if that would make you feel better."

"Actually that really would, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She smiled at him before returning to her bag in search of her things. "Shoot!"

"What?" Stiles asked her as he went to retrieve his pajamas from the dresser.

"I forgot my pajamas at my house."

"Well…you can sleep in….these if you want." He said holding up a pair of drawstring mesh shorts and an old grey lacrosse tee short with maroon lettering that said his name and number on the back, one that was too small for him now.

"Thanks." She said before meandering to the bathroom down the hall to change. When she came back all of the research materials were piled on the desk, Stiles was checking something on his phone as he lay on the bed under the comforter and the only light in the room was emitted from his bedside lamp.

"Hey." He smirked at the sight her in his clothes (the ones with his name on it no less) as she placed her worn clothes next to her bag.

"Hey." She pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"I'll wash those tomorrow, you know so you don't have to be seen in…guy clothes."

"Oh okay, that would be good." She smiled as she carefully climbed over him and snuggled up under the covers as he shut the light off.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for you know clearing everything up… and for spending the night." He said rolling over to face her.

"Anytime." Her eyes fluttered shut and soon they were both asleep.

He woke up sweaty, panting, and worst of all scared out of his mind as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Or at least he thinks he woke up, but he can't tell anymore. Suddenly there's a soft delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, what's wrong? It's three am." Lydia groaned softly as she sat up next to him in bed, he was still breathing heavy.

"I'm having this dream…" he breathed, not being able to focus correctly.

"Stiles." Her voice strained and serious this time, concerned. "What's wrong what's going on? This isn't a dream."

"It is a dream, it's all a dream…a nightmare."

"No, this is real I'm sitting here right next to you. Take a deep breath you're okay, it's all going to be okay."

"No, it's not. It's all a dream, all of this. It must be you're here, here next to me in bed." His breathing was erratic and she was growing concerned so she grabbed his face in her hands, making him stare straight into her green eyes.

"No, it's real I promise." He was a bit calmer but still not convinced. Then she got an idea. She carefully placed one leg on the other side of his lap, straddling him, his face still in her delicate, manicured hands. She went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"No this is a dream, I know it because you always kiss me in my dreams."

"Then you kiss me. If it's real life then you kiss me this time." She told him earnestly as she placed her forehead on his as his breathing slowed to the pace of hers. "There, that's better. Now kiss me, prove to yourself that this is real." She whispered as she caressed his face, rubbing her hands across his smooth cheeks looking him in the eye, never breaking contact.

Slowly, very slowly, slow enough that you probably couldn't even see it if you tried hard enough, their lips moved closer and closer until he finally sealed it by putting his lips on hers this time.

"Believe me now?" She breathed, blown away once again by him.

"Mhm. I do." He said calmer and more serene now. He leaned back in and they kissed, dragging their lips across each other's, lingering for as long as possible, teasing each other until it got to be too much and until every article of clothing was gone, until they were one. Indeed everything had changed.


End file.
